Talk:Naruto Hiden
canonicity Any updates on this front?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:05, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :They're canonically set in the Blood Prison universe, but they're not canon to the manga universe. At least as long as they're not spoken of in the original manga. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:08, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=52513880&postcount=662 this?--Omojuze (talk) 22:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::@Omojuze What I want; Canon that ish. What will most likely happen; Endless debate.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:29, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Blood Prison being canon to the manga if the Light Novels are? Ugh, that could get stupid real fast. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 22:31, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Tau provided me enough reasons to make me feel that they're non-canon, but, well.. Blood Prison may exist, but the events from the movie might've never happened.--Omojuze (talk) 22:33, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's just takL's opinion. Kishimoto is involved in the sense that he wrote the original story and that he provides artwork (cover etc). Nothing else, from what I know. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:48, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's just a personal opinion to decide whether it's canon or not. Generally we deal with that it's coming from a novel which is another type of adaption for Naruto series, I think we'll hear those kinds of things in the future, reminding me the Dragon Ball. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:55, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, we probably should decide on what we consider canon and what not/semi-canon? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:01, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::According to FF-Suzaku, the book has its own version of Blood Prison events, so whatever's decided with regards to this book series would not require any kind of unilateral uplifting of the movie's material. ''~SnapperT '' 03:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Seelentau, I wonder, because these novels serve to conclude character plots left from the manga. Like Kakashi's "transformation" into the 6th Hokage. If these things were non-canon, explaining them would have been redundant, no? If the Akatsuki one for example touches on what's with Orochimaru post chapter 699 and you say it's not-canon, we won't include that information? 0_o--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 07:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah, so even if the light novels are canon to the manga, they have a different set of Blood Prison events from the movie. Good. Trying to make the movie Blood Prison canon to the manga would have been troublesome to do on the wiki. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 08:11, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Even if they do that, they're at most as canon as the current filler. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:33, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So, what is the situation: canon, semi-canon("filler canon") or non-canon("movie-canon")? Snapper-kun suggested that infobox information is not to be added until this is decided.--Omojuze (talk) 15:15, February 26, 2015 (UTC) note With reference to this: I'm aware that the timeline is official. However, people who have not read the novels seem to be confused on the chronology; Kakashi Hiden evidently begins before Sasuke leaves Konoha, but by chapter 1 of that book he would have already left based on Nartuo's arm. I was just pointing out a minutia that might not be immediately obvious. ''~SnapperT '' 18:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Madara Hiden? So I found this- https://twitter.com/Wigi_Migi/status/615130785293598720/photo/1 I don't know if it's legitimate or not, but in case it is, I figured it was worth sharing. The only reason why I think it might be legit is because of the large following it's gotten (200+ re-tweets and favorites). But it could be another BS fan art like the Sasuke Hiden book from awhile ago. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:13, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :ISBN number is fake as well as the barcode is blurry. So it's not legit. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:18, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::There's no ISBN number, lol. Also, his account says ⚠️マダラ秘伝は発売されないよ⚠️ = ! Madara Hiden won't be sold ! • Seelentau 愛 議 22:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC)